Rose or Cobalt
by RikaAltraz
Summary: Set a bit into the future, with no big things happening in the very recent or foreseeable future. Levy feels a bit sick in the morning and Gajeel notices. Just a short little thing for a good friend of mine.


Levy woke up tired as usual.

She turned over to face her husband of twelve years splayed out on his back beside her.

Her lips tugged into a smile automatically at the sight of him: rough tanned skin dotted with silvery studs that were catching just enough moonlight to be annoying, wild mane of black hair that could do with a firm brushing and maybe some conditioner, and peaceful expression of almost childlike innocence in sleep.

No one would ever think of him in any such terms awake, not even her sometimes. He was hell in a physical body most days, even pushing thirty-five. With a temper matching the Devil himself. And when he was mad, those red eyes seemed to glow with fire and blood.

Levy could admit fear on occasion. Not that he would hurt her, because he never would again, but that he might lose himself.

He mumbled in his sleep and turned onto his side to pull her against him.

It was his one soft spot. His adorable habit of snuggling her. And she loved it.

She heard the faint click of their bedroom door and felt Gajeel tense around her ever so slightly. Not a thing changed about him, just that he tensed. For all others, he appeared to still be sleeping.

Levy couldn't turn to see who it was, but the flutter of fabric and the slight scuff of what she swore were hide boots had her relaxing herself.

The edge of the bed dipped slightly behind her.

"Hmm?" Gajeel mumbled. "What's the matter squirt?"

Levy shifted a little as his arm over her reached out and pulled the smaller body to him.

He pulled their six year old daughter between them and Levy saw the tears and reached up.

She sat up slightly to check that Talica wasn't injured.

Her daughters lips moved, but Levy couldn't distinguish the words.

Gajeel's big hand wiped at tears as Levy heard the door open more.

"It's alright, we're here." He rumbled soothingly.

Levy turned enough to see Lily come into the room.

"Is it..." He started and then frowned. "Ah. Nightmare again?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said.

Lily flew himself to stand on Gajeel's shoulder, used to keeping his balance.

Levy looked down at Talica, where she was snuggling into Gajeel's hold.

Their daughter was every bit her fathers child. Same tan skin, same stronger build like Erza as a kid, same wild hair, just a bit of a bluer tinge. But she had Levy's eyes and heart.

She seemed to have calmed down at being with them.

Levy brushed her fingers through her daughters hair.

Talica reached up and Levy smiled as her daughter pulled Lily down like a stuffed animal.

Gajeel's Exceed partner had long grown used to such treatment, from Gajeel for a while and then from Talica.

Levy met his eyes and Lily just sighed. The four settled back into sleep, one big happy family.

xXx

It was midday before Levy got up again.

She heard giggling and something broke. The sound of Gajeel's deep voice carried up the stairs.

"You think it's funny do you? And just who do you think is going to get in trouble this time?" He asked.

"Daddy!" She smiled at Talica's giggle and immediate blame.

Levy could even hear Gajeel's snort. "Well maybe I'm throwing you in the line of fire huh, what do you say to that? Your mother can know exactly who broke the plate this time."

"Just get it cleaned up Gajeel, I'll get a new plate made up." Lily spoke up.

Levy started to sit up and both hands went to her head.

The feeling of dizziness and near vertigo hit her hard and fast.

She leaned back against the headboard.

There was a bit more giggling nearly covering Gajeel's mumbling, but Levy caught a curse word in there, directed at Lily.

She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

Talica would have found out how badly her father cussed eventually, but at the same time, Levy wanted to protect her longer.

She sighed as she heard them all moving around.

Just as she was starting to get up from bed, the door was edged open by a heavy black boot.

"Don't move." She heard Gajeel's voice as he started to come into the room backwards.

Levy frowned until she caught sight of Talica and Lily with a pitcher and glasses.

She shifted to settle herself better as Gajeel carried the tray towards her side of the bed.

"Breakfast?" Levy looked at the nearly overflowing plates on the tray as Gajeel set it by her thigh on the bed where he normally slept.

"Well, lunch really." Gajeel shrugged as he sat on the bed by her calf.

Levy smiled as their daughter climbed up and sat by her feet. "Daddy said today was special." She said cheerfully.

Gajeel sighed and Levy glanced at the window.

She knew very well that today was special, but it wasn't the cheerful event their daughter thought it was.

This day last year Levy had lost their second child only months in. It nearly killed Gajeel emotionally, and damn near killed her physically if not for Jet and his speed.

But Wendy had assured that she was fine, it couldn't happen again. Cana had said it wouldn't.

Levy reached for Gajeel's hand. "Thank you."

"Of course." Gajeel moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"This plate is yours." Talica started to reach for a plate and Levy remembered hearing the crash before.

She quickly reached to get her own plate before this one could be spilled all over her.

Gajeel grinned as he took his own and Lily helped serve out drinks before settling with his own plate on Gajeel's pillow.

xXx

Doing dishes was not his idea of fun, but Gajeel would do anything to make his Shrimp happy.

Especially today.

Lily helped dry them and put them away as they both listened to Levy read to Talica.

His daughter was a handful and a half, much like him, but Levy handled them both easily.

He could never get tired of hearing her reading. Of seeing her reading. Before their daughter, she'd sit curled up on the couch and read for hours. Then he and Lily would get home from some job or another. Dirty, sometimes bloody, occasionally wet.

He used to love startling her reading by picking her up like that.

She'd get so annoyed. 'You'll get blood on my book Gajeel!' He grinned thinking of how he'd carry her up to their room and into the bathroom and then start up the bath.

She may have acted irritated over her books, but she always melted with him. Not a hint of remorse over her precious books when he sat in hot water with her.

"Need me to keep Talica tonight?" Lily broke his focus.

Gajeel frowned. "Huh?"

"I just thought that look on your face meant you'd rather I kept Talica out of the room for tonight."

"Well...yeah. I think that's a good idea." Gajeel nodded.

He dried his hands as the sink drained and turned to face where Levy was sitting on the couch.

Their daughter was nearly asleep as Levy brushed her hair.

No book in sight this time. Her attention was simply focused on her actions.

She was almost startled when Lily changed and came to pick Talica up.

"I'll put her to bed."

"Hmm, what would we do without you Lily?"

"Be bored." He said with a straight face.

Levy laughed and Gajeel could see the sleep catching at her.

All these years and she was still beautiful. A bit older in her features by a hint, but no wrinkles or disfiguring scars touched his wife. She let her hair grow out and he liked the mid back length.

He moved to the back of the couch and leaned over her.

She made a squeak as he picked her up.

"Gajeel!"

He grinned as he carried her upstairs.

xXx

Levy woke up to darkness. She must have been seriously tired to fall asleep on Gajeel like that. He was so gentle in their bath, yet so thorough in bed. It was no wonder she was exhausted, but still...

He was splayed out in bed beside her and she could hear his deep breathing.

She slowly slid herself from bed feeling nauseous and almost tripped on the way to the bathroom.

She closed the door before turning on the light.

It was just too timely, this feeling coming at her today.

And a little cruel if she was being honest.

Why give her these feelings of dizziness and nausea on the very day she'd lost her baby last year?

But she had to be sure.

Sure it wasn't early menopause or anything like that anyway.

She pulled out the test she kept in the sink drawer and stared at it for a moment.

It was still good.

Levy prepped to take it and then cleaned up and stared at it longer as it finished its duty of analyzing.

She dropped to sit on the side of the tub as the area to display results slowly filled with color.

Her elbow hit the bottle of shampoo from earlier and she jumped as it clattered in the tub.

She jolted again when the bathroom door opened to reveal Gajeel in his low hanging pajama pants.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he looked at her.

She shook her head as she couldn't speak.

He glanced at the counter. Then took a second look.

Seeing his big hand reaching for that little test made tears come to Levy's eyes.

"Is it...true?" He asked.

"I...I think so." She said.

He dropped it in the sink before moving to her. She let him pull her close and he picked her up. He moved back towards their bed and he gently laid her down on it.

"I hope it is." He said.

"But...what happened last year..."

"Won't happen again. I'm here this time. I know this time. I won't leave your side this time." He said. "There is no way such an accident can happen again."

"But...are we ready for another baby?"

"I want to be." He climbed in bed beside her and pulled her close. "I know you can handle it."

She nodded.

She let him settle them both back in sleeping positions, her cheek against his shoulder. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled.


End file.
